uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's spoof for Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. Cast: *Jack Skellington - Aladdin *Sally - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Oogie Boogie - Jafar (Aladdin) *Dr. Finkestein - Carl Fredrickson (Up) *Lock, Shock and Barrel - Casper, Mantha and Ra (Casper's Scare School) *The Mayor of Halloweentown - Mr. Nezzor (Veggietales) *Zero - Dug (Up) *Santa Claus - Malcom Claus (Athur Christmas) *The Corpse Parents - Bill and Nancy Green (Big City Greens) *The Corpse Kid - Cricket Green /w Tilly as Extras (Big City Greens) *Harlequin Demon - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Wolfman - Diego (Ice Age) *Devil - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Clown with the Tear Away - Murry (Hotel Transylvania) *The Witches - Flora, Fauna & Merriwether (Sleeping Beauty) *The Vampire Brothers - SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tenticles & Mr. Krabs *The Zombie Band - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Veggietales) *Mr. Hyde - Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *The Creature Under the Stairs - Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Behemoth - Migo (Smallfoot) *Undersea Gal - Princess Marisa (Elena of Avalor) *Cyclops - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *The Withered Winged Demon - Laura Carrot (Veggietales) *Mummy Boy - Junior Asparagus (Veggietales) *Igor - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Jewel Finkestein - Ellie Fredrickson (Up) *Pajamas Boy - Gus (A Troll In Central Park) *Pajamas Boy's Parents - Gus' Parents (A Troll in Central Park) *The Easter Bunny - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - ??? *Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - ??? *Hanging Tree - Manny (Ice Age) *Elves - Trolls (Trolls 2016) *Mrs. Claus - Mrs. Claus (Arthur Christmas) *Rat - Templeton (Charlotte's Web) Scenes *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 1 - Opening Prologue/"This is Halloween" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 2 - Another End to Another Halloween/"Aladdin's Lament' *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 3 - Princess Jasmine Went Back to The Once-ler/The Next Morning *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 4 - Aladdin Stumbles into Christmas Town/"What's This" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 5 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 6 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 7 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 8 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 9 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 10 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 11 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 12 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 13 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 14 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 15 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 16 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 17 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 18 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 19 - ??? *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) Part 20 - End Credits Movie used *The Nightmare Before Christmas Clip used *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Up *Casper's Scared School *VeggieTales *Big City Greens *The Jungle Book *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosuar *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collsion Coruse *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Smallfoot *Elena of Avalor *Monsters Inc. *Monsters University *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Trolls *Charlotte's Web *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Gallery Aladdin in Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Jack Skellington Kira Watanabe Finster (Jasmine).jpg|Jasmine as Sally Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Oogie Boogie Carl.png|Carl Fredrickson as Dr. Finkenstein Casper-Mantha-and-Ra-caspers-scare-school-39430298-1920-1080.jpg|Casper, Mantha and Ra as Lock, Shock and Barrel Mr. Nezzer.png|Mr. Nezzer as The Mayor of Halloween Town Dug_(Up).jpg|Dug as Zero vlcsnap-2013-12-24-13h36m26s247.png|Malcom Claus as Santa Claus Bill_and_Nancy_Green.jpg|Bill and Nancy Greens as The Corpse Parnets 1528493904118.jpg|Cricket Green as The Corpse Kid (with Tilly as Extras) King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Harlequin Demon Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Wolfman Discord.png|Discord as Devil 173541153b194d8e6c1fe0d52930bfa4.png|Murry as Clown with the Tear Away FloraFaunaMerryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna & Merriwether as The Witches Spongebob Sqaurepants.png|SpongeBob SqaurePants, Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star, SquidwardTentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|and Mr. Krabs as The Vampire Brothers loadimage.jpg|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything as The Zombie Band K_'nuckles.png|Captain K'nuckles as Mr. Hyde Eduardo.png|Eduardo as The Creature Under the Stairs Migo_smallfoot.png|Migo as Behemoth Princess_Marisa.png|Princess Marisa as Undersea Gal Mike_Monster.jpg|Mike Wazowski as Cyclops Laura1.png|Laura Carrot as The Withered Winged Demon Junior_Asparagus01.jpg|Junior Asparagus as Mummy Boy Gurgi.jpg|Gurgi as Igor Profile-_Ellie_Fredricksen.png|Ellie Fredricksen as Jewel Finkestein Gus-0.jpg|Gus as Pajamas Boy Char_47938.jpg|Gus' Parents #1 Char_47937.jpg|and Gus' Parents #2 as Pajamas Boy's Parents Roger rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as The Easter Bunny Manny.jpg|Manny as Hanging Tree Trolls.png|Trolls as Elves arthur-christmas-20.jpg|Mrs. Claus as Mrs. Claus Templeton_Rat.jpg|Templeton Rat as Rat Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs